Chaos Gamma
Chaos Gamma 'is a minor antagonist in Sonic Battle, serving to constantly interrupt Emerl's progress throughout the game. Background After the destruction of the original Gamma, Eggman took some Chaos Emerald shards, and merged them with a new robot chassis, to create his likeness, Chaos Gamma. This Gamma did not have any of the free will of the original initially, and fiercely followed Eggman's wishes, until he was taught the error of his ways upon being defeated a final time by Emerl and Shadow. From then on, he serves as a training partner for Emerl. Stats 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Planet Level, likely far higher (Could fight against Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Cream, Tails, and 7 Chaos Emeralds Emerl) Speed: Faster than Light '(Could keep up with Emerl) 'Durability: '''At least '''Planet Level, likely far higher Hax: 'Explosion Manipulation, Healing 'Intelligence: Average '(Is one of few Eggman robots to achieve free will) 'Stamina: High '''(Can fight against characters in up to 20 rounds before being defeated fully, and can overclock his reactor to boost his power further) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Electricity Manipulation: '''Via Electric Stab. * '''Explosion Manipulation: '''Gamma can self-destruct to damage foes. * '''Flight * Healing * Shielding Techniques * Walk Mode: Gamma's Run Skill, Has 2 Speed making it one of the slowest runs. * Boost Jump: Gamma's Jump Skill, Has 6 Speed but has slow ascension, making it not that practical. * Guard Mode: Gamma's Guard Skill, Has 7 Power making it a formidable defense. * Drive Mode: Gamma's Dash, Has 8 Speed making it one of the fastest dashes. * Solid Knuckle: Gamma's First Attack, Has 5 Power and 1 Speed, making it the slowest, but also one of the hardest hitting, First Attacks. * Electric Stab: Gamma's Second Attack, Has 5 Power and 1 Speed, making it the slowest, but also one of the hardest hitting, Second Attacks. * Paralyze Cut: Gamma's Third Attack, Has 5 Power and 1 Speed, making it the slowest, but also one of the hardest hitting, Third Attacks. * Electric Shock: Gamma's Heavy Attack, Has 5 Power and 2 Speed, making it the slowest, but also one of the hardest hitting, Heavy Attacks. * Upper Electric Shock: With 6 Power and 2 Speed you do not want to be hit by this. Or at least not for too long. * Buster Drill: The Drill that Pierces the Heavens, Possesses 5 Power and 1 Speed making it strong but very slow. * Air Electric Shock: With 4 Power and 2 Speed, Gamma's Electric Shock from above hurts. * Air Knuckle: Possesses 5 Power and Speed. * Blinker: Gamma's Ground Trap, with 5 Power and 2 Speed. * Devestator: Super Destructive With 8 Power and 2 Speed...you do not want to be hit by this. Or at least not for too long. * Meltdown: Chaos Gamma's Ground Power, Gamma activates his self destruct feature that drastically lowers health and deals an 8 Power, 1 Speed move. It's all or nothing. * Air Blinker: An Aerial Blinker with the same stats. * Air Devastator: An Aerial Version of Devestator with the same stats. * Air Meltdown: Aerial Meltdown with same stats. * Flight Mode: Allows Gamma to hover in midair. * Recovery Mode: The best healing option for Gamma, having an impressive 9 speed. Allows Gamma to both heal and refill his Ichikoro Gauge. * Ichikoro: '''By blocking attacks or healing, Gamma's Ichikoro Gauge fills up, and once it's at maximum, the next Special Gamma unleashes instantly knocks out the opponent if it hits. If it doesn't hit, the attack is wasted. Equipment * '''Hover Booster * Electric Stab Arm * Self-Destruct Matrix * Traps: '''Set on the ground or in the air to damage enemies. * '''Chaos Emerald/Emerald Shard: '''Gives Chaos Gamma more power. Key '''Base Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Self-Destruct can knock opponents across a room. * Attacks are considered more powerful than Knuckles, who can lift and toss massive boulders with ease. Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance * Can survive his own self-destruction. * Can survive being defeated multiple times by Team Sonic. Skill/Intelligence * Was entrusted by Eggman to hold onto a Chaos Emerald/Emerald Shard. Powerscaling Due to Chaos Gamma's status as an upgraded E-102 Gamma, along with having the power of a Chaos Emerald inside of him, he should scale to most of the feats of the Adventure era, considering he can also fight against many Adventure-era characters and give them a challenge. Weaknesses * Self-Destruct has limited range. * Rather slow. Sources Sonic Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Explosives Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healing Users Category:Shield Users Category:Robots Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Planet Level Category:Faster than Light